Fragments d'étain
by kumi-no-kotoba
Summary: " L'amour dure trois ans . Quel est le crétin de moldu qui a dit ça, que je l'étrangle ? Remarquez, ce n'est pas si faux. Si l'on considère ma relation amoureuse, mon mariage, mon divorce, ça fera trois ans en tout." Quand Hermione retrouve Drago au mariage de ses amis, elle replonge doucement dans ses souvenirs... Avec nostalgie. OS


_Bonjour bonjour!_

_Un petit OS qui, j'espère, vous plaira. C'est assez compliqué, j'espère que vous arriverez à vous dépatouiller... Mais je n'en doute pas, vous êtes super intelligents! :D_

_Avant de le lire, je vous conseille de lire dans le recueil "Les élucubrations d'un ornithorynque insomniaque" les OS '__**Souvenir estival'**__ et '__**Les pensées d'une petite fille**__' (lien dans mon profil) car ceci peut être considéré comme une suite potentielle de ces OS et leur lecture permet de mieux comprendre les flashbacks. Mais cela dit, vous pouvez lire cet OS comme ça. :)_

_Je dédie cet écrit à __**DelfineNotPadfoot**__, qui voulait une suite aux deux OS cités ci-dessus._

_Bonne lecture!_

_(réponse plus bas pour les Reviews anonymes)_

* * *

**Fragments d'étain**

_« L'amour dure trois ans ». Quel est le crétin de moldu qui a dit ça, que je l'étrangle ? Remarquez, ce n'est pas si faux. Si l'on considère ma relation amoureuse, mon mariage, mon divorce, ça fera trois ans en tout. Pourtant je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça finirait comme ça. Où est la notion de hasard qui apporte de l'espoir à chaque tournant de la vie ?_

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait se redonner une chance ?

Elle répondit quelque chose qui s'étouffa dans le bruit ambiant. En effet, la piste de danse s'animait. Les jeunes mariés entamèrent le bal sur un slow langoureux qui dégoulinait de mièvrerie. La brunette suivit des yeux le couple dont le bonheur éclaboussait le visage de quiconque les regardait. Cette espèce de bonheur niais qui rendait la vie belle à ceux qu'il touchait, mais qui excluait les autres et ne faisait que les ternir un peu plus. La musique diminua et ils s'arrêtèrent de tourner, restant toujours étroitement collés, tandis qu'une salve d'applaudissements s'élevait autour d'eux. Hermione se joignit aux autres et frappa dans ses mains sans grande conviction. Une autre musique commença et elle tressaillit : elle connaissait mieux que quiconque cette chanson. Elle la détestait, même.

* * *

- _Allez, amène-toi, Granger._

- _Certainement pas._

- _Ah ! La Grande Granger ne saurait-elle pas danser ? _

- _Bien sûr que si. Tu me prends pour qui ?_

- _Alors amène-toi._

_Il l'entraîna sur la piste. Elle étouffa un rire moqueur. Il pouvait être drôle quand il voulait. Elle le trouva amusant. Il remarqua qu'elle avait un joli rire. _

* * *

Elle grimaça. Elle aurait même voulu ne plus jamais l'entendre. Et pour cause, c'était _la leur_.

- Allez, Granger. Au moins une danse. Tu me dois celle-là.

Le jeune homme blond s'était levé et lui tendait la main d'un air encourageant. Elle le toisa avant de se relever à son tour, lentement. Elle le voyait faire des efforts, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle en était incapable. Sa gorge se serra. Il sentit son cœur battre plus violemment, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, mais elle ouvrit la bouche :

- Je ne te dois rien du tout, Drago Malefoy. Je ne te dois _plus_ rien du tout.

Et sans un mot, elle se détourna vivement et partit d'un pas raide dans la direction opposée. Sans un regard en arrière, elle sortit de la salle de bal. Drago déglutit difficilement, la suivant des yeux bien après qu'elle disparût. Il s'affaissa lourdement sur son siège. Pourquoi était-il ici, au fait ? Ah oui, parce qu'il avait eu la stupidité d'être faible.

* * *

_L'homme s'avança dans le quartier, l'esprit occupé. Il était si concentré qu'il ne vit pas le petit enfant qui lui fonçait dessus en riant, la tête tournée vers un autre gamin derrière lui._

- _Oh pardon, m'sieur !_

_Il étouffa un juron : son beau veston était à présent gluant de sucre. Il jeta un regard assassin au coupable qui tenait toujours dans son petit poing un bâtonnet long surmonté d'une grosse boule rouge à moitié grignotée. Il ouvrit des yeux surpris. _

- _C'est pas grave, marmonna-t-il avant de reprendre sa route._

_Pour une sucrerie moldue, il savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait. Et il aurait préféré l'ignorer. Il aurait même souhaité ne jamais avoir connu le goût de cette friandise. Ce bonbon interdit qui lui avait voulu sa perdition._

* * *

_Premier jour à l'Académie des Aurors. Sans le vouloir, le soir, il l'avait suivie. Et il avait été stupéfait. Elle avait un tel regard émerveillé devant cette attraction moldue, qu'il n'osa pas se moquer d'elle. Cette « Grande Roue », comme elle l'appelait. C'est certainement à ce moment-là qu'il altéra son jugement sur cette Miss-Je-sais-tout énervante de Poudlard. On aurait dit une autre personne. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qu'il aurait juré avoir déjà vu ailleurs. Mais où ? Sur qui ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il l'accosta. Il lui proposa un tour et elle accepta malgré elle, méfiante. Ils s'assirent dans une cabine et elle ne lâcha pas le spectacle qui se déroulait autour d'elle, oubliant complètement qui était à côté d'elle. En jetant un coup d'œil au paysage, Drago le concéda : la vue était magnifique. Surtout avec ce coucher de soleil. Il reporta son attention sur elle et la détailla à la dérobée. Ses yeux agrandis et émerveillés lui donnaient une expression de petite fille. Elle n'était plus cette jeune femme de vingt ans, elle avait régressé : c'était une gamine de cinq ans qu'il avait sous les yeux. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? lui demanda-t-elle, en le toisant._

- _Rien, répondit-il en détournant le regard._

_La roue s'arrêta au sommet dans un grincement sourd._

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna-t-il, peu confiant dans la technologie moldue._

- _C'est rien, sourit-elle. Ils font monter d'autres personnes._

_Il ne rajouta rien, mais continua de la détailler, alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur le paysage qui s'étendait devant eux. La ville scintillait dans le crépuscule. C'était pour le moins curieux de se trouver dans un appareil moldu avec une fille qu'il avait toujours détestée. Il avait cru halluciner quand il s'était retrouvé en binôme avec elle à l'Académie des Aurors, mais il n'avait rien dit. Il avait fait un tour pour se changer les idées. Quand il s'était aperçu qu'elle était au même endroit que lui, il avait voulu l'embêter un peu pour se divertir, mais en la voyant totalement subjuguée par cette roue de fer, il avait changé son fusil d'épaule et avait voulu passer un moment sans heurt avec elle. Pour voir. Et finalement, c'était plutôt reposant. _

_Le tour se finit et ils descendirent l'un après l'autre. _

- _Merci, souffla-t-il en rougissant._

_Il la trouva mignonne, avec sa moue encore enfantine. Il n'avait jamais connu personne qui s'émerveillait à ce point. Mais déjà elle courait vers un autre stand._

- _Hé, Granger, tu vas où ?_

- _Attends-moi, hurla-t-elle en disparaissant derrière un autre manège._

_Il s'adossa à un stand, en craquant une nouvelle allumette._

- _Tiens, dit-elle._

_Elle était revenue, et elle lui tendait une chose pour le moins surprenante : une espèce de grosse boule rouge plantée sur un bâtonnet de bois. Il la regarda avec étonnement. _

- _Et tu veux que je fasse quoi avec ça ? demanda-t-il._

- _Mange. _

- _Tu comptes m'empoisonner ?_

- _Imbécile._

_En y regardant de plus près, on supposait que la grosse boule était comestible, bien que la couleur flashy et la consistance le rebutent totalement._

- _C'est une pomme._

- _Une pomme ?_

- _Oui, ça s'appelle… une pomme d'amour, ajouta-t-elle en détournant le regard, gênée._

- _Tu comptes me séduire ? argua-t-il en ricanant._

_Il prit le bâtonnet et regardait d'un air suspicieux la friandise._

- _P-pas du tout, s'indigna-t-elle. Je tenais juste à te remercier. Et puis… je n'avais que le montant juste pour cette sucrerie… Quoi, tu n'aimes pas les pommes ?_

- _Si. Elles me rappellent de bons souvenirs. _

- _Oui, moi aussi, dit-elle en souriant avec nostalgie._

- _Notamment une fille casse-cou que j'ai rencontrée il y a très longtemps._

- _Ah bon ?_

- _Oui, elle montait aux arbres, et elle a même failli nous tuer._

- _Je vois bien le genre, rit-elle. A côté de chez nous aussi, il y avait un pommier et un jour un gamin mal élevé m'a insultée. Alors je l'ai défié de me rejoindre dans cet arbre…_

_Elle tressaillit alors qu'il la dévisagea bizarrement._

- _Quoi ?_

- _Non, rien, c'est impossible, dit-il en secouant la tête._

- _De quoi ?_

_Il inspira longuement._

- _Tu avais un ballon rouge ?_

_Elle le scruta en fronçant les sourcils : il pensait la même chose qu'elle._

- _Mais tu n'es jamais allé du côté moldu quand tu étais petit…_

_Ils se toisèrent mutuellement, puis elle rit. Elle avait un rire doux. Qui sonnait comme des clochettes en période de fêtes._

- _Tu imagines ? Ce serait trop absurde, pouffa-t-elle._

- _Oui, sans aucun doute, assura-t-il._

_Il lui sourit d'un air entendu, avant de croquer dans cette pomme alléchante. _

- _Alors ?_

- _C'est… surprenant._

_Il mâchonnait peu convaincu._

- _C'est bon ? s'inquiéta-t-elle devant son air dubitatif._

- _Sucré, dit-il en dodelinant de la tête. Aussi écœurant qu'un sentiment amoureux._

_Il ricana._

- _Tu n'aimes pas ça ?_

- _Tu veux goûter ? _

_Il lui tendait à présent le bâton._

- _Non, merci. Je préfère les pommes normales, refusa-t-elle poliment._

- _Ah ! Donc tu avoues avoir mis quelque chose dans cette pomme ! _

- _Roh ! s'indigna-t-elle, et elle attrapa avec fougue la pomme d'amour. _

_Furieuse de sa suspicion, elle croqua dedans avec brusquerie._

- _Là, tu vois ? lâcha-t-elle en lui redonnant la friandise._

_Elle fit une grimace : oui, c'était très sucré._

- _Tu as peut-être avalé un antidote, avança-t-il, vexé._

- _Tu es d'une paranoïa aiguë, Drago Malefoy._

- _Je sais, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent._

_Il s'était rapproché et la toisait avec arrogance._

- _Très bien, alors donne-moi ça. Puisque j'ai dépensé de l'argent pour rien, je vais la manger moi-même, cette pomme._

- _Non, c'est à moi._

_Elle se jeta sur lui pour lui arracher le bâtonnet, mais il était trop grand et à force de se chamailler, il finit par la coincer contre les planches du stand sur lequel il était adossé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se rendit compte alors dans quelle situation elle était et jeta un regard affolé à Malefoy. Ce dernier la regardait étrangement. Sans y réfléchir vraiment, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et força le passage de sa langue. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et le frappa de toutes ses forces sur les épaules. Il interrompit le baiser, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres._

- _Non mais t'es malade ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'insurgea-t-elle._

- _Je te fais partager ton antidote, harpie, sourit-il avant de prendre à nouveau possession de ses lèvres._

* * *

- Tu danses ?

La voix le sortit de ses pensées. Une blonde plantureuse se tenait devant lui. Il lui adressa un sourire faible.

- Merci, je crois que je vais plutôt me soûler.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers le buffet d'un pas las, sous l'air outré de la jeune fille. Il plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées, tandis qu'il se noyait dans un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

* * *

_L'homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc secoua la tête et écrasa machinalement sa cigarette sur le seuil de l'immeuble. Il tapa le code de la porte d'entrée, monta les escaliers et s'arrêta au troisième étage. Il appuya sur la sonnette d'un appartement et attendit quelques instants. Il se trouva nez à nez avec un homme brun, dont les yeux verts brillèrent de surprise._

- _Ah, Drago, dis donc, t'es en avance !_

- _Je ne suis jamais en retard, Potter._

- _Tu pourrais laisser tomber les conventions, observa son hôte en s'effaçant pour le laisser rentrer._

- _Et toi, tu pourrais rester un peu poli._

_Le brun referma la porte en soupirant avec résignation. Malgré le nombre incalculable d'années qu'ils se connaissaient, qu'ils se détestaient, qu'ils avaient fini par se fréquenter et qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à entretenir des liens plus ou moins cordiaux, Drago Malefoy était quand même et toujours à cheval sur les conventions. _

- _Salut, Drago ! lança une voix enjouée._

- _Bonjour Ginny, sourit l'invité._

_La rouquine l'étreignit avec chaleur._

- _Tu n'as pas un peu maigri ? fit-elle remarquer en fronçant les sourcils._

- _C'est très probable, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre, s'excusa-t-il d'un ton neutre._

_Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le réprimander, mais il la devança._

- _Alors, vous vouliez me parler ?_

- _Oui, on a une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui désignant un fauteuil sur lequel il s'assit nonchalamment._

- _Allez-y…, dit-il, incertain._

_Il la dévisagea alors qu'elle rougissait en jetant un petit regard en coin à Harry._

- _Tu es enceinte ? lança-t-il, horrifié._

- _Mais non, pouffa Ginny._

- _Nous allons nous marier, annonça Harry en prenant sa fiancée dans les bras._

- _Ah._

_Drago les regarda à tour de rôle, abasourdi. C'était peut-être même pire que de tomber enceinte. Du moins, il aurait voulu s'en persuader. Ça aurait évité bien des dégâts._

* * *

_Elle souriait. Elle souriait toujours avec lui. Il en avait mis, du temps, avant de la séduire totalement. Mais maintenant, ça y était. Elle était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement._

- _Bonjour, Madame Malefoy._

- _Bonjour, Monsieur Malefoy._

- _Alors, quel effet cela vous fait d'avoir un nom différent ?_

- _Est-ce que je suis différente ? s'étonna-t-elle faussement._

- _Absolument._

- _Ah bon ?_

- _A croire que le mariage t'embellit, sourit-il en lui caressant une mèche de cheveux rebelle._

- _Sot. C'est plutôt lui qui me rend béate._

_Elle caressa avec tendresse son ventre qui s'arrondissait et il la couva du regard._

- _Je t'aime._

- _Moi aussi, je t'aime._

* * *

Il se resservit son cinquième verre d'alcool. Pourquoi était-il là, à fêter un mariage qu'il désapprouvait totalement ? Ah oui : parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix.

* * *

- _Drago… _

- _…_

- _Drago ? _

- _Hein ? Oh, excuse-moi. Tu disais ? _

_Ginny le regardait d'un air réprobateur._

- _Où est Harry ? s'étonna Drago._

- _Il est parti. Il avait quelque chose à faire. Il s'est excusé, il y a cinq minutes._

- _Je suis désolé, Ginny. Je manque de sommeil._

_Il lui sourit coupablement et elle se redressa, en se tordant les mains de nervosité._

- _J'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin._

- _Excuse-moi ? s'étouffa-t-il._

- _Je te le demande sérieusement._

- _Est-ce que… tu… Tu as perdu l'esprit ? _

_Il se releva d'un bond, et commença à faire les cent pas._

- _Enfin, Ginny… Est-ce que tu te rends compte un peu de ce que tu vas faire ? Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? Tu n'as pas appris de mes erreurs ? Tu n'as pas vu à quel point j'avais fait une faute en me mariant moi-même ? Regarde-moi un peu ! Mais enfin ! Regarde ! Tu m'as vu dévasté, non ? Tu m'as même ramassé à la petite cuiller, souviens-t-en. Dois-je te le rappeler ? _

_Elle ne répondit rien. Elle s'était attendue à un tel discours._

- _Mais il n'est même pas question de moi : comment peux-tu vouloir faire toi-même une bêtise pareille ? Pire : tu veux que je sois ton témoin ? Que j'assiste à ta déchéance ? Que je sois le témoin de cette horrible mascarade et que je te donne ma bénédiction pour t'engloutir dans les affres les plus douloureux et meurtriers de toute ton existence ? Que je sois coupable de ton enchaînement à un homme qui te rendra malheureuse ? Que j'accepte avec un air niais les prémices de ton malheur ? Que je signe ton arrêt de mort ? Et qu'une fois livrée aux loups, j'ai sur la conscience ton suicide désespéré que tu n'aurais même pas la décence de réussir ? Et que je t'assiste jusqu'à la fin de tes jours comme la vulgaire estropiée que tu deviendras dans une chambre à Sainte Mangouste ? _

_Ginny sourit devant ce scénario catastrophe. Elle pencha la tête de côté en fixant avec amusement l'homme blond dont les rides plissaient son front pâle._

- _Je suis désolé, Ginny. Je ne peux te laisser faire ce choix. _

* * *

Hermione était assise dans l'herbe, à même le sol, adossée à un tronc d'arbre. Elle dégueulassait sa robe de cocktail, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle était ailleurs. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle était furieuse. Contre elle-même. Contre eux. Contre _lui_. Et un peu triste, aussi, il fallait l'avouer. Pourquoi était-elle là, à fêter quelque chose dont elle se moquait éperdument ? Ah oui, parce qu'elle n'avait pas su dire non.

* * *

- _Bonjour Hermione. Je suis ravi que tu aies pu te déplacer._

- _C'est surprenant que tu veuilles me voir ici, Harry, on se voit tous les jours au bureau._

- _Ça change, non ? dit l'homme brun d'un ton détaché._

- _Euh… Oui. Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?_

_Il prit tout son temps pour parler. Il reposa la tasse de café qu'il tenait dans la main, avala lentement la gorgée en bouche et déchira une dosette de sucre en silence. Hermione fronça les sourcils._

- _C'est quelque chose de grave ? s'enquit-elle, inquiète._

- _Je vais me marier, répondit-il en plantant son regard vert dans le sien._

_Hermione tressaillit, bouche bée._

- _Oh… Euh… Félicitations, bafouilla-t-elle en détournant le regard. Avec Ginny ?_

_Il acquiesça._

- _Oui, question stupide, dit-elle en essayant de sourire._

_Mais son sourire se transforma en grimace et elle perdit sa crédibilité. Sans vraiment y prendre garde, ses pensées convergèrent vers…_

* * *

- _L'enfant est… Il n'y a plus d'enfant, Madame. Je suis navrée. _

- _Non, vous mentez ! Mon ventre… Mon bébé… Où est passé mon bébé ?_

- _Calme-toi, Hermione._

- _Non, où est-il ? Qu'en avez-vous fait ?_

_Elle pleurait. Elle ne se souvenait plus. Elle était en larmes. Cet accident avait été si rapide. Il la tenait dans ses bras. Elle pleurait. Elle ne savait même plus où elle était. Elle était dans ses bras. Il essayait de la calmer. Il disait des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle hurlait. Elle criait son désespoir, sa rage. Sa tristesse. Elle s'évanouit dans ses bras. _

_Quand elle se réveilla, la vérité, l'atroce vérité lui sauta à la gorge. Elle put à peine respirer. _

- _Non… Ce n'est pas possible. Dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas possible ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !_

_Il était à ses côtés. Il semblait dévasté lui aussi. Il lui renvoya un visage cerné, déchiré. Elle détourna les yeux. _

- _Ce n'est pas vrai. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !_

_Il ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne se déroba pas. Mais elle sentit à peine son contact. Elle pleura longuement en se tenant le ventre. Son ventre redevenu plat._

* * *

Hermione réprima un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le vent qui se rafraîchissait. Oui, elle avait été trop faible. Et on s'était bien moqué d'elle.

* * *

- _J'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin, ajouta Harry d'un ton brut._

- _Pardon ? s'étrangla Hermione en relevant la tête._

- _Mais enfin, Harry, pourquoi moi ? Ron ne peut pas…_

- _Ginny souhaite que ce soit une personne de sexe opposé._

_Elle le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils._

* * *

Drago sirota son septième verre, alors qu'il entendait les cris enjoués comme assourdis. L'alcool faisait des miracles. Un peu amer, il repensa à ces derniers jours. Il eut un faible rictus.

* * *

- _Attends… Une personne de sexe opposé ? s'exclama Drago, abasourdi._

_Ginny le fixait d'un air entendu._

- _Mais pourquoi Ron ne peut pas être ton témoin ?_

- _Tu mettrais un membre de ta famille comme témoin ? s'interrogea la rouquine._

_Il était évident qu'il ne viendrait même pas en tête de Drago Malefoy de nommer un membre de sa famille au rang de témoins. Mais Ginny Weasley n'était pas comme lui._

- _Blague à part, reprit-elle, j'aime beaucoup mon frère, mais ce n'est pas mon témoin idéal. Et en plus, je ne comprendrai jamais rien à sa passion pour les Canons de Chudley._

_Il eut un sourire en coin : Ginny, nouvelle joueuse des Harpies de Holyhead, n'appréciait toujours pas que son frère soutienne une autre équipe. Mais il fronça les sourcils, semblant comprendre :_

- _Attends, si je comprends bien, ça veut dire que si ton témoin doit être masculin, alors celui de Potter…_

* * *

Hermione fronça les sourcils en repensant à la manière dont elle s'était fait avoir. Elle enragea seule.

* * *

- _Tu te moques de moi, Harry ? Tu crois que je suis dupe ? A ton avis, qui mettra Ginny à la place de son témoin ? s'époumona la jeune brune._

- _Mais enfin, Hermione, Ginny n'est pas si stupide, s'énerva Harry. Elle sait très bien ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. On le sait tous. On en a fait les frais, je te le rappelle._

_Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles devant l'air blessé de sa meilleure amie._

* * *

- _Ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil, Hermione. Plus jamais._

_Il tremblait. Il était furieux. Il faisait les cent pas. Elle, elle était dans un lit. Un lit d'hôpital. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Aucun souvenir._

- _Si tu veux en finir avec la vie, alors dis-le-moi, qu'on soit deux à s'éliminer. Mais je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas partir toute seule._

_Elle trembla à son tour. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres. Elle le fixa avec tristesse, mais sa détermination était inébranlable._

- _Je veux divorcer._

_Il s'affaissa sur une chaise à côté. La colère s'évanouit, il la scrutait avec effarement. _

- _Que dis-tu ?_

- _Je veux divorcer. Je n'en peux plus. Regarde-moi. Je ne peux aller de l'avant. Tout ici me renvoie à ce malheur. Toi-même, tu me rappelles…_

_Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Les larmes dévalèrent les pentes de ses joues pâles. Lui, il avait le regard dans le vague. Il semblait anéanti. Il acquiesça sans vraiment en prendre conscience. Machinalement, il se releva et sortit de la pièce. Sans un mot, il claqua la porte. _

* * *

Drago réprima un hoquet. La salle se floutait doucement devant ses yeux. C'était amusant de tanguer autant. Ça lui permettait d'oublier un peu à quel point il s'était fait manipulé.

* * *

- _Tu me jures que le témoin d'Harry n'est pas Hermione ? argua Drago d'un air dur._

- _Mais non, voyons. Harry ne serait pas assez bête, soupira Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel._

* * *

Hermione réprima un hoquet de colère. Dès qu'elle reverrait Harry, il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne.

* * *

- _Tu me jures que le témoin de Ginny n'est pas Drago ? susurra Hermione d'un ton méfiant._

- _Non, elle ne serait pas assez bête, assura Harry avec chaleur._

- _Mais tu ne le sais pas ? _

- _Je viens de te l'expliquer : elle refuse qu'on révèle le nom des témoins avant la cérémonie. C'est soi-disant une superstition de la famille, expliqua le Survivant._

- _Et tu crois que je vais gober ça ? cracha Hermione avec verve._

* * *

Drago poussa une interjection de mépris : comment aurait-il pu ne pas deviner ? Il l'avait pourtant deviné. Pourquoi devait-il avoir cette stupide fierté ? Cet honneur inutile qui lui faisait faire les pires conneries ?

* * *

- _Tu es mignonne, Ginny, sourit Drago en crachant une bouffée de fumée. Mais je sais bien ce que tu penses et je vois clairement ce que tu veux faire. Et la réponse est non._

_Ginny se posta alors devant lui, les poings sur les hanches._

- _Tu oublies que tu as une dette, Drago Malefoy, argua-t-elle d'un ton sans appel._

_Il soupira. Il n'avait pas oublié à quel point la rousse avait été là pour lui quand elle était partie. Comment elle l'avait chamboulé dans son apathie, comment elle lui avait redonné goût à la vie, comment elle l'avait remotivé à reprendre ses missions et à rester parmi les Aurors, alors qu'on menaçait de le virer. Il n'avait pas oublié. Et c'était maintenant le moment de payer sa dette. _

* * *

Hermione secoua la tête : bien sûr qu'elle avait deviné. Alors pourquoi elle avait accepté ? Parce qu'elle était trop stupide.

* * *

- _Désolée Harry, mais je ne marche pas, refusa Hermione en secouant la tête._

_Elle s'apprêta à sortir du pub, quand Harry la retint par le poignet :_

- _Hermione, je te le demande en tant qu'amie. Fais-le pour moi._

_Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas oublié à quel point Harry avait été là pour elle quand elle avait fui. Comment il avait été efficace, comment il s'était occupé de la paperasse, comment il avait forcé le bureau des Aurors à lui donner des missions à l'étranger le plus loin possible pour lui changer les idées. Elle n'avait pas oublié. Et c'était maintenant le moment de payer sa dette._

* * *

- _Salut Herrrmione._

- _Oh, salut Viktor._

_Elle lui adressa un sourire. Il s'assit à côté d'elle._

- _Ça fait longtemps. Je ne pensais pas qu'on deviendrait partenaires pour une telle mission !_

- _Oui, en effet._

_Il sortit de sa besace deux pommes._

- _Tiens, dit-il en lui en tendant une._

- _Merci, ça va, refusa-t-elle poliment._

- _Tu n'aimes pas les pommes ?_

- _Je n'ai pas très faim._

- _Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Herrrmione, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je te la laisse, mange-la quand tu auras faim._

_Il posa la pomme à côté de lui, et se releva pour rentrer dans la tente. _

- _Ne veille pas trop tard._

- _Je te rejoins bientôt._

_Elle resserra un peu plus la couverture sur elle. Elle resta songeuse un instant, puis elle avisa la pomme. Délicatement, elle la prit dans ses mains. Dans un élan de colère, elle leva le bras comme pour lancer le fruit au loin, mais au dernier moment, elle arrêta son geste. _

_Elle posa le regard sur sa prise. Timidement, elle croqua dedans. C'était amer. C'était râpeux. Une bouffée de souvenirs lui sauta au visage et des sanglots lui restèrent dans la gorge. Elle avala une deuxième bouchée. Les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières. Quand elle eut fini la pomme, elle était en larmes. _

* * *

Hermione soupira. Evidemment que non. Elle était stupide, et évidemment, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : le revoir. Parce que mine de rien, il lui manquait. Et elle s'en voulait d'autant plus de cette situation. Parce qu'elle était incapable de le dire franchement. Surtout à _lui._

* * *

- _Et tu crois sérieusement ce qu'il t'a dit ? s'exclama le rouquin en écarquillant les yeux._

- _Bien sûr, voyons, Ron, tu vois le mal partout._

- _Oh non, Hermione, mais enfin… Depuis que tu as rompu, tu es plus… _

- _Froide ? Dépassée ? Has been ? Ringarde ? Aigrie ? Dégoûtée ? Amère ?_

- _Triste. Et désaxée, rectifia-t-il._

_Elle le fusilla du regard mais ne répondit rien._

- _Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal si tu le revoyais, non ? s'enquit Ron._

- _Pour lui dire quoi ? Il n'y a plus rien à dire._

- _S'il n'y a plus rien à dire, il y a toujours à faire, sourit Ron._

_Elle haussa les épaules. La blessure était encore présente._

- _Je sais que c'est douloureux mais… Vous vous aimez encore._

- _J'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour me reconstruire, Ron. Si vous vous amusez à tout balayer…_

* * *

Ron paraissait abattu devant l'échec retentissant de cette mascarade. Il jeta un regard exaspéré à Harry depuis son siège.

* * *

- _Ecoute, Harry… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…_

_Ron lui jeta un regard contrit. _

- _Bien sûr que si, argua le brun aux yeux verts. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Pendant trois ans, ça a été le bonheur fou ! Et puis, il y a eu cet accident. Mais ça fait cinq ans ! Il y a prescription ! C'est bon, maintenant, ils peuvent se revoir, non ? Ils ne s'entretueront certainement pas au mariage._

- _J'espère que tu dis vrai…_

* * *

Ginny lança une œillade inquiète au jeune homme blond qui titubait de plus en plus près du bar et s'en allait prendre l'air dehors pour se changer les idées. Son cœur se serra, alors qu'Harry serrait chaleureusement des mains à côté d'elle. Son regard se fit douloureux. Elle avait tellement voulu l'aider.

* * *

- _Drago !_

_Il releva la tête, plein d'espoir._

- _Ah, c'est toi, dit-il sombrement._

- _Merlin, c'est quoi cette porcherie ?_

_Elle ouvrit les fenêtres et dégagea les rideaux et les volets. La lumière du jour l'aveugla. Des détritus s'étalaient, parsemant le sol et les divers meubles._

- _Je t'ai pourtant interdit de venir._

- _Et tu crois que je vais t'écouter ? Si tes petits copains Serpentard le font, moi certainement pas !_

_Il soupira : elle le fatiguait déjà._

- _Je ne te laisserai pas devenir une loque humaine._

- _Tu as des nouvelles ?_

_Elle hésita. Bien sûr qu'elle en avait. Mais faudrait-il qu'elle les lui donne ?_

- _Non, finit-elle par dire._

_Il retourna dans sa léthargie._

- _Elle me manque._

- _Je sais._

* * *

Harry serra la taille de la femme qui partagerait à présent sa vie. Tandis qu'ils tournaient doucement au son de la musique, il balaya du regard la salle, une lueur d'anxiété au fond de ses prunelles vertes. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il aurait tellement voulu arranger les choses.

* * *

- _Tu es radieuse, Hermione, complimenta-t-il._

_Ils étaient devant l'autel et elle assistait le futur marié. _

- _Merci Harry, je…_

_Mais son sourire se figea alors que la future mariée s'approchait d'eux._

- _C'est quoi, ça ? s'étrangla Hermione en dévisageant l'individu qui la conduisait à l'autel._

- _Qu'est-ce que…, commença Harry._

- _J'en étais sûre, hurla Hermione en foudroyant le marié. Trahison ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de traîtres !_

_Le jeune homme blond qui riait avec Ginny tourna la tête vers celle qui faisait un esclandre. Il se figea aussitôt sur place et fronça les sourcils en lançant un regard dur à la future mariée._

- _Tu m'avais promis…_

- _Tu te dégonfles, Drago Malefoy ? provoqua-t-elle en le toisant de ses yeux clairs._

_Drago soutint son regard._

- _Ce n'était pas dans le deal, dit-il avec une colère froide._

- _Tu as une dette. Et tu m'as donné ta parole._

_Il soupira : il devait tenir parole. Mais il jurait par Merlin qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec eux._

- _Hermione… Je te promets que je ne le savais pas. Fais-le pour moi. En tant qu'amie, supplia Harry d'un ton angoissé._

- _Tu as de la chance que je sois encore un peu Gryffondor sur les bords, fulmina-t-elle._

* * *

Hermione sentit les larmes poindre. Elle secoua vivement la tête.

* * *

_Durant toute la cérémonie, elle évita le regard insistant du jeune homme blond en se concentrant sur ses chaussures, le bouquet de fleurs de la mariée, les chaussettes blanches d'Harry… Finalement, la cérémonie se passa sans heurt, au grand soulagement des deux comploteurs. Elle ne cherchait pas d'esclandre. Elle avait mûri. Elle savait prendre sur elle._

* * *

Hermione sécha rapidement ses larmes d'un revers de main. Elle se releva comme elle put. Devant elle se tenait l'homme de ses pensées. Elle voulut parler, mais elle ne savait quoi dire. Il était là, debout. Sa chemise était débraillée. Il tenait quelque chose dans la main, mais elle ne put distinguer ce que c'était. Sans doute un verre. Il avait le regard vitreux. Il avait dû boire. Boire pour oublier. Elle porta instinctivement une main à son ventre. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il était tombé dans la boisson pour _oublier_. Cinq ans. Cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus en face à face.

Elle avait oublié jusqu'à son odeur.

* * *

Elle voulut parler, mais il lui intima le silence. Il s'assit contre le tronc. Elle fit de même. Il leva la tête vers l'arbre qui les calait et eut un rictus. Il claqua des doigts, sous le regard interloqué d'Hermione. Aussitôt, deux pommes tombèrent près d'eux. Hermione cligna des yeux. Ah. Première nouvelle. Ils étaient sous un pommier. Sans un mot, il ramassa les deux pommes, les épousseta sur sa chemise. Il sembla les scruter un moment et lui en tendit une.

Elle hésita quelques instants. Elle planta son regard dans celui pénétrant de l'homme à ses côtés. Lentement, sans ciller, elle accepta délicatement le fruit. Dans un demi-sourire, elle le porta à ses lèvres : c'était doux. Aussi doux qu'être assis sur une branche en hauteur durant une journée d'été.

_ Comment c'était déjà ?_

_Ah oui. « L'amour dure trois ans ». Quel est le crétin de moldu qui a dit ça, que je l'étrangle ? Remarquez, ce n'est pas si faux. Disons que ce n'est pas l'amour qui dure trois ans. C'est peut-être le couple. Ou la forme de la relation. Il faut s'en créer de nouvelles, dans ce cas. Parce que l'amour, au fond, ce n'est qu'un sentiment. Les sentiments sont durables. C'est ce qu'on en fait qui les rend éphémère._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!

Une petite review pour déverser votre colère/joie/amertume/mécontentement/nostalgie...?

Réponse aux Reviews anonymes:

**Ophdess:** Merci de ta review, ravie que ça t'ait plu! :)

**Auriane**: Merci de ta review et de tes compliments! Oui, on peut considérer qu'ils se remettent ensemble (la petite touche d'espoir) ou du moins, qu'ils vont reprendre contact ^^

**Sevy**: oh, je suis touchée de te voir lire d'autres de mes écrits! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments!

Au plaisir,

Kumi


End file.
